Team Seven's Halloween Experience
by missalexdiva18
Summary: Ah, Halloween... The time when shinobi have rapoffs... Wait, rapoffs? A story done by both Itachilova101 and I, the awesome Mariegurl! Naruto: Sorry Marie can be full of herself at times! Me: I heard that! Naruto: Uhoh! Read and review please!


Team Seven's Halloween Experience

By: Mariegurl and Itachilova

October 31st. One of the scariest, spookiest nights known all over the world. It is a night when ghosts and goblins come out to play. It is when little children go out at night in costumes asking for candy. It is a night when ninjas have rap offs. Wait? RAP OFFS?!!! Yes here in Hidden Leaf Village that was what was going on at the very moment. But in order to know why things ended up this way, we must travel back to earlier that morning...

"Come one come all!" Naruto exclaimed into a microphone, Tsunade watching him intently. "Tis the night of all hallows eve! And we're going to. WHAT?!? This is just plain stupid, Baa-chan!"

"Just do it!" the blonde hokage commanded impatiently. "Or you'll go back in the cage!"

"…No! No! Not the cage!" Naruto replied quickly. "We're going to have a rap-off! So, come on down to the arena in all your spooky costumes and we'll find out who's the best rapper of us all!"

"Good boy." Tsunade said, patting him on his head.

And they all dispersed to ready themselves for the "wonderful" rap-off that would take place that night.

While the rest of the village was getting ready for the rap off, our beloved Team Seven was waiting at the bridge waiting for Kakashi to arrive. During that time, Naruto was talking about how he'd win the rap off for sure.

"Yeah no one will be able to match up to me! BELIEVE IT! I'm going to win this competition, and then everyone will respect me. They shall bow down before me and make me their hokage! Then even you Sasuke-teme will have to admit that I'm way better than you!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"Naruto, take an easy. You're giving me a headache," said Sakura. Just then, Kakashi poofed right next to them and saluted to them.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!!"

"Sorry, but these ghosts captured me and wanted to devour my soul, so I had to exercise them. Then my-" 

"LIAR!"

"You guys won't even buy that? Man, I need to come up with some new excuses."

"You think?" said Sakura. "That's the oldest excuse in the book."

"Right, anyways, I have your mission for today. You, Sakura are to report to Tsunade. She wants you to be the emcee for the rap off tonight. She has your costume and everything." 

"Great. She better not make me dress up like a bottle of sake."

"No, I think she said something of a cherry blossom fairy."

"Great..." And with that Sakura was off.

"Now you two, are going to be entering the rap off. One of you better win too, because I have a little bet with Gai, and I don't want to lose." With that, Kakashi also disappeared too.

Naruto walked through Konoha, humming the Trick or Treat song while he searched for a great costume that would blow everybody away.

"Hm. If I want to blow them away I could always show up as a great, big fan," he thought aloud. "Right! Then, a fan, it is!"

As he started to walk into the costume shop, however, something caught his eye.  
He turned to the object that had caught his attention and his mouth dropped.

"This is. This is."

It was. It was. A yellow and white costume with a big orange "R" on its chest. The package said it was "Ramen Man!!!" and that he could kick  
Boiling Water Man's butt!

"Forget the fan costume!" the blonde shinobi exclaimed. "I'm buying this!"

He took the package and went to the cashier. After paying, he ran home to try the costume on!

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Sasuke was busily packing. There was absolutely no way he was going to go through with this rap-off!

Knock! Knock! Knock! He went to his door to see Kakashi there.

"Did you buy your costume yet?" asked the silver-faired shinobi. 

"Hell no!"

"…I thought you might say that. That's why I bought you one!"

He held the package out to Sasuke, whose eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Th-There is no way I am wearing that." he stammered.

"I think I might be psychic 'cause I knew you were going to say that, too!" Kakashi stated. "That's why." He took out some rope and a bandana to gag the Uchiha. "I brought these with me. Nothing's going to get in the way of me winning this bet against Gai, Sasuke. Not even you."

And he forced the Uchiha into his house and shut the door.

Meanwhile… again… in another place, Tsunade smiled and exclaimed, "You look great, Sakura!" 

"I look like a poodle!" she exclaimed, referring to the frizzy mass of hair that Tsunade had tried to curl with little success.

"Oh, posh," Tsunade replied. "You're just not used to curled hair! Everybody else will love it!"

So the day went on. Sakura tried fixing her hair, and had better success than Tsunade, Kakashi was forcing Sasuke into his costume, and Naruto...well he was having fun as Ramen Man. Naruto then started to get bored hanging around the village by himself.

"I wonder what Sasuke-teme is up to?"

And with that question pondering in his mind, He went to go see Sasuke at his house. Now you see, Kakashi was still there forcing the costume on Sasuke, but he just wouldn't budge.

"No way Kakashi, you can kill me, but I'm NEVER wearing this!"

"Oh come on! It's your favorite!"

"NO!!!!!!"

"Fine, then I guess you want Naruto to win the rap off. That'll be something he's better at than you. And if you can't do this simple thing, well maybe you will never be as strong as Itachi."

"..." 

"Well, what's it going to be Sasuke?"

"Fine, I'll do it. There's no way that the dobe can be better than me at   
anything. And after this, Itachi might as well quiver in fear." 

"That's what I'm talking about."

They continued to work on Sasuke's costume for another fifteen minutes.   
All of a sudden, a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" sing-songed Kakashi.

"Ramen Man, here to kick Boiling Water Man, AKA Sasuke-teme's, butt," answered a very deep version of Naruto's voice.

"…Naruto, what are you doing?" asked the silver-haired shinobi, opening  
the door. 

"I am not Naruto, I am Ramen Man!"

"…Naruto." 

"Aw, come on, Sensei, I can't show off my secret identity!" whined Naruto. "Sasuke-teme's gonna attack everybody I care about! That's what they always do in the movies!" 

"…I highly doubt 'Boiling Water Man' is going to attack on Halloween."

"That's what they all say!" 

"Naruto... Go away!" yelled Sasuke.

"Oh, that is it! Boiling Water Man or not, I am going to kick that teme's butt to Canada and back!"

So, Naruto forced himself into the house and saw Sasuke, in his costume.  
"Oh. My. God!" he exclaimed, smirking.

He burst out laughing, holding his belly with one arm and pointing at Sasuke with the other.

"You look hilarious!" he yelled, falling to the floor in laughter. 

Sasuke could only glare at his blonde-haired comrade and wish he could beat the life right out of him.

Kakashi took the still-laughing Naruto, hauled him onto his shoulder and kicked him out of the house, slamming the door.

After gaining a little composure, he stood and walked through the village, still laughing his guts out.

"N-Naruto-kun?" called Hinata, looking at the blonde. "A-Are you okay?"

Naruto looked to the girl and almost started laughing out of cuteness! She was dressed as a fluffy bunny! ( **Itachilova A/N**: I love Hinata! She's so cute!)

"Yeah I'm o-HEY!!! Nice costume Hinata!" 

"Uh...t-thank you N-Naruto. Oh, are y-you entering the r-rap-off?"

"Believe it!!!!"

"W-well good l-luck N-Naruto-kun!"

"Thanks Hinata!!!" 

And with that Naruto made his way back to Sasuke's to give him a piece  
of his mind.

Meanwhile, Sakura was still working on the events for later that night. She was having...well let's just say that Sakura wasn't one to  
work  
on turntables. 

"Hey, what's this, Shishou?"

"It's called a turntable. It helps make the beats for the rappers when they perform."

"COOL!!!! I'm going to try. I wonder what this switch does..."

"Uh Sakura don't...too late."

Sakura did flip the switch and the turntable grew large metal wings and began to make lots of noise. Then, it flew up in the air like a shuttle craft!

"…Oops." 

Tsunade glared at Sakura, and then smirked.

"What now?" asked the pink-haired kunoichi, chuckling sheepishly. 

"Looks like we'll have to get a new turntable." 

"Oh, that doesn't seem too hard. Let's go, then." 

"Oh, Sakura," sing-songed Tsunade.

"Yes, Shishou?" asked Sakura.

"You're going to make the sound effects."

"I-I am?!?"

And so, Tsunade began to tell her what to do to make the right sounds.

Back at Sasuke's house, Kakashi put the special hat on Sasuke's head and took a step back to appreciate his work.

"Well? Is it okay?" asked the Uchiha.

"Hm. It's. It's perfect!" 

Sasuke smirked and they made their way out of the house and to the arena where the rap-off was to be. Of course, they just had to meet Naruto on the way.

"Oh Ehm Gee! It's even better with that goofy hat!" exclaimed the blonde. "It's hilarious!!!"

Sasuke growled and Kakashi simply walked ahead.

"And now!" Sakura exclaimed into the microphone once everybody was in the arena. "It's time for the rap-off!"

Sasuke and Naruto starred at Sakura while she was explaining the rules. Every now and then, they would look at each other and glare. This was a major battle between the two. Whoever won this was clearly the more musical. And let's face it; they hated losing to each other.

"Okay, now that all the rules are explained, do we have our first players?"

"I WILL!!!" The two shouted.

Naruto and Sasuke went into the center of the arena where Sakura was and faced each other. Sakura, trying to hold back her fits of laughter, began telling them and the audience what they had to do.

"Okay here we have Sasuke Uchiha as a tomato and Naruto Uzumaki as Ramen Man. Now remember to rap until you can rap no more! I'll be doing the beats for the both of you since we had some-err...technical difficulties. You may now BEGIN!"  
Sakura's beat began and Naruto began to rap:

_"Ramen noodles you make my world complete. Nothing can beat you and everything else is obsolete. I tell you this now as I tell the world, that no one can beat you any place that has words. I mean look at this poor little boy, in his red outfit thinkin' that he's fit. But the truth is that when he's up against me and you he has no chance dude. He's too cold. He's too mean, but for some reason all the ladies scream. Maybe if they really looked they'd see what I see is a sad little wannabe that can't beat me!"_

After Naruto finished, he got a loud roar of applause. Sasuke looked very angry at this moment. Who dares make fun of the Sasuke Uchiha?!!! No one makes fun of him and his favorite food and gets away with it. Sasuke then knew what he had to do...he had to make Naruto look even worse than Naruto made him look. So, he took out a pen and paper and started to write out the lyrics.

"Next, we shall have the 'pleasure' of hearing the wonderful rap-lyrics from… Uchiha Sasuke!"

The Uchiha heard all the girls in the audience go nuts and he couldn't help but smirk. He was going to win this for sure!

So, he walked to the stage and nodded to Sakura to start a beat and he began:

_"Hey all you people why are you listenin' to a sad dobe who can't pass history. He wants to be hokage, but it ain't gonna happen. Because no one wants a ramen lover sitting on satin. So party people if you want to know, tomatoes are the right way to go. Nothing can beat it's plumpy juiciness and if you don't like them you don't know what you're missin'. So 1 2 3 4 ready set go! It's time for the tomato show! Ramen's not allowed just to let you know. That's for the dobe show. Hey ho! You all know, tomatoes are the right way to go. If you were smart you'll listen to me. Liking tomatoes better than ramen is as easy as A B C! So one last thing before I go, anyone who loves tomatoes, see me after the show. WORD!_"

When Sasuke finished an even louder applause came from the audience. Naruto was green with envy, while Sasuke had his usual smirk on his face. He knew that he was so going to win the rap off. He and Naruto went back to their seats and watched the other people do their rap off. Neji was rapping about destiny, Lee about the power of youth, and Kiba started to do Who Let the Dogs Out.

Yes, it was a very eventful night, this Halloween. It then became the time to announce the winner of the rap off. All the contestants stood on the stage in the middle of the arena in a straight line. Sakura was in front of them explaining how the judges had such a hard time choosing a winner.

"And so the winner of this years rap off is..."

"Dobe you don't have a chance at all. Why don't you just admit defeat now and give up?"

"Shut up, Teme! I'm going to win, BELEIVE IT!"

"'Believe it', 'believe it'! Oh shut up!"

"Why you son of a-"

"KIBA!!!!!"

"WHAT?!!!!!!"

Kiba and Akamaru walked to the center of the stage to accept his prize while Naruto and Sasuke had to run for their lives before Kakashi got his hands on them.Yep, a very eventful night… Though it was obvious that they could wait for the next Halloween…

So, here's a warning to you, my dear friends, if you are celebrating Halloween, do not allow rival shinobi to work against each other or the consequences may be dyre.

Mariegurl and Itachilova OUT!

**Mariegurl's A/N: Hey peeps! This fic was written in honor of Halloween. Sorry it's coming out late though! Me and Itachilova had some Halloween fun with our own families, then the next day I celebrated my bday! YAYAY!!!!**

**Sasuke: So it was you and my brother's wife that wrote this?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Sasuke: I'M GONNA GET YOU!!!!!! ALL THESE FANGIRLS ARE COMING AFTER ME BECAUSE OF THE RAP!!!!**

**Me: Not my fault you told them to meet you after the show. Itachilova, take it away!!!!!**

**Itachilova A/N: Hey, yall! It be me! Okies, so as the wonderful Mariegurl said, we did this together and it turned out awesome! **

**Itachi: That's my girl and my sister-in-law!**

**Itachilova: n///n Well, I hope you enjoyed it cuz we both had loads of fun writing it! Now, please review or my scary alter ego, Inner Mandy, will come out and haunt you until the happy boys in white come get you! XD Taw-Taw!**

**Itachi: Can we go get sushi?**

**Marigurl and Itachilova: Hellz yeah!**

**:Walks off:**


End file.
